


Sparrow & Oswald

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Sparrow is a typical freshman in uni. Eager to learn and to have fun, but pretty shy. Then she meets Clara Oswald. Another young freshmen who helps Sally discover her sexuality. But is she the perfect girlfriend Sally thinks she is?</p><p>Think of this as Blue is the Warmest Colour with Dr. Who characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Clara met Sally

University was Sally's dream ever since her parents sat her down and told her what it was. She always envisioned it as a place where anyone could do what they wanted. To learn, to prepare for the future, to party like there's no tomorrow, to make new friends, maybe find true love. She thought it would be the greatest place in the world. Now that she was actually here, she didn't think so. It wasn't bad, mind you, but there were just a few things that annoyed her. Chiefly, how busy it was. The rush to get to the first lesson of the day especially was worse than any Christmas shopping trip or packed school day ever was. Not only were there tons of people there, most of them bigger than her, they also loved to hunch together. It was made worse by the fact that Sally had to hold all her books in her hands since one of her roommates had the bright idea to hide her bag. She was constantly serving and moving, trying her absolute best to not run into anyone. Sure enough, her luck ran out. She moved quickly to the left to avoid some big rugby player only to back up right into someone. And her books went all over the floor.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry." she said quickly. She dropped on her arms and knees to pick up her books. Then, she saw another pair of hands helping her. Must be the unlucky person who she bumped into. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I've-" she paused when she saw who those hands belonged to. She looked the same age as Sally. Same height, as well. Her hair was a chestnut brown, her eyes green. She wore a green jacket over a red and black shirt, black trousers, and had an actual bag. And she was incredibly pretty. Sally forgot about the books as she gazed into this girl's eyes. "-um, hello."  
"Hello." the girl replied. "Sorry about bumping into you. Wasn't really looking where I was going."  
"No, it was my fault, honestly." Sally said back. She went back to picking up her books in an attempt to hide her awkward smile. Clara picked a couple of them up for her. Sally kept making glances at her without meaning too. Eventually all the books were off the floor and Sally and Clara stood up. Most of the other students had by now made it to their classes.  
"I'm Clara Oswald." the brunette said. She extended her hand to Sally, who shook it a little too eagerly. "Is this your first year too?"  
"Yeah." Sally answered.  
"What are you majoring?"  
"Science. Mostly Chemistry and Physics. You?"  
"English."  
An awkward silence fell between the two girls. The more Sally looked at Clara, the more she adored her. She was very pretty.  
"Well, uh, it was nice to meet you. I, uh, I should get to class." she said.  
"Could I get your number by any chance? It's just that I don't know many first years here." Clara asked. Sally hesitated for a moment. She made it sound like she was asking her on a date. Sally took out a piece of paper and wrote her mobile number onto it.  
"Thanks. What's your name?" Clara added after she put Sally's number into her pocket.  
"Sally Oswald- SPARROW!!" Sally replied. Clara's jaw dropped and Sally started walking away.  
"Nice to meet you, Sally Oswald." Clara said mockingly as Sally covered her face.  
"Don't look at me." Sally replied. She was blushing.  
"Till we meet again, fair maiden of the Oswald family." Clara added, bowing mockingly.  
"Don't look at me!" Sally shouted. Sally soon made it to her class literally in the nick of time. Another second and she would have been late. The professor lectured on and on. Usually, Sally caught every word. But today, her mind was a blank. She tried to write down notes, but her mind just kept drifting off. She kept thinking back to Clara. She imagined how much better that first meeting should have gone. She pictured herself charming Clara Oswald like a female James Bond. She wondered what Clara was doing right now. Was she learning about Shakespeare? Or Edgar Allen Poe? Or any of the other great writers of the world? She cared more for another class than she did for the one she was in. Not a very good sign. That's how it went for the rest of the morning. Finally, it was time for lunch. Sally walked out of the room feeling rather sheepish as she followed the other students to the lunchroom. Sally didn't eat in there. She got a sandwich, some crisps and a chocolate bar and walked outside. For September, the weather was fantastic. Sunny skies, the trees were still bright green, and the wind was a nice warm draft and not an icy dagger on the skin as it usually was. The only thing that could make this lunch better was-  
"Hello again." said a familiar voice. Sally turned to the source of the voice. It was Clara. "Mind if I join you?"  
"Sure, go ahead." Sally replied, smiling to see her again. Clara sat on the bench next to her. "So, what did you do for English?"  
"We talked about T.S Elliot for about an hour." Clara answered.  
"T.S. Elliot? Is he the 'whimper' poet?" Sally tried to ask. Clara looked very amused.  
"The whimper poet?" she asked back.  
"I know, I don't know that quote very well." Sally explained, starting to blush again.  
"This is how the world ends. This is how the world ends. This is how the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." Clara quoted.  
"What does that one mean?" Sally asked again. She liked to listen to Clara's voice.  
"That's the beauty of English. It's up to interpretation. Personally, I think it means the world won't end because of an apocalyptic event. Not an asteroid, or a war, or nuclear fallout, or zombies or anything like that. I think it means that one day, the human race is going to stop growing and start shrinking. Until, one day, there's only one man left in the world. And when he draws his last breath, his last whimper, the world as we know it will cease to be." she finished. Sally stared in wonder in how one woman could say something so meaningful. "What about you? What did you do in class?"  
"Um... not much. Guess I was just distracted today." Sally replied. There was no way she would admit to thinking about Clara for a couple hours straight.  
"I see." Clara said. "Sally, I was wondering. Maybe you'd like to come to my room tonight?"  
"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that." Sally said. She'd been to busy being distracted by Clara's glowing green eyes.  
"Well, my roommate's going to this stupid party, and I'd really like someone to hang out with. I get lonely very easily." Clara explained. At least Sally wasn't the only one being awkward.  
"Uh.. yeah sure." Sally answered, a smile etched on her face. Clara wrote her dorm room onto Sally's hand and walked away, leaving Sally alone with her thoughts. Her dirty, sinful thoughts. The rest of the day went much the same. As much as Sally tried, she couldn't get Clara out of her head. It took the bell to shake her out of her trance. Like all the other students, she trudged her way back to the dorm room, where her roommates Kevin and Olivia were waiting. Olivia was on her computer (as usual) while Kevin was holding an item of interest: Sally's bag. She angrily grabbed it from him.  
"What's that on your hand?" he asked.  
"None of your business, that's what." Sally replied. She lied down on her bed, trying to read a science book. Not any specific book, just a book about science. She wasn't even actually reading it, she was just staring at while her mind wandered to Clara. Again. She was going to meet her tonight. She didn't if she should be nervous, excited, or a combination of the two.


	2. Sally's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her friend's objections, Sally goes to bond with Clara.

Sally was never one for dressing up. Anyone else would have worn their best clothes to go and talk to someone who may be a new best friend, or even something more, but Sally wasn't like that. She went with some casual clothes that she'd owned for nearly a year. Her jeans looked fairly worn out and her black shirt wasn't exactly in mint condition. Only her jacket was remotely new. She wasn't the only one getting ready. Kevin and Olivia were both going to a party. They were both wearing their best clothes.  
"C'mon Sally, it'll be a riot." Kevin said. He'd been asking Sally to come with them for most of the evening.  
"Have you been to an actual riot? Not pleasant." Sally sassed. She was brushing her hair in the mirror.  
"Who's the lucky fella?" Olivia asked. Sally stopped brushing. "Oh come on, you have never brushed your hair before now. Who is he?"  
"Who says it's a he?" Sally replied. "I've met a nice girl, and I'm going to her dorm to hang out. As friends. That's it."  
"Yeah, I believe you." Kevin said. Sally smiled. "Mind you, I also believe in Bigfoot." And there went the moment. Sally sighed and put down the brush.  
"Don't stay up too late, kids." Sally sassed one last time before leaving the room early. She quickly made her way out of the building and walked across campus. Despite the day being rather warm, the night was cold and harsh. Even with the jacket, Sally was struggling. She crossed her arms and walked as fast as possible. There were several people around her, all of them heading in the same direction. Probably going to the same party as her roommates. Sally saw the other dorm building and quickly walked inside. She went to the first floor and used her hand as a guide. She looked pretty silly looking from her hand to the door numbers constantly. She soon found Clara's dorm room and, after a few seconds of waiting outside, knocked on the door. She heard a few excited footsteps before Clara opened the door. She too, had dressed down. Just some jeans and a shirt.  
"Oh my god, you look freezing. Get in, you idiot." Clara said, giggling at the sight of Sally still shivering from the cold weather. Sally rushed in to find the room was nicely heated. It was a much better dorm room than hers. It had a proper sofa that looked new, and a kitchen that you could use without being afraid of catching something. Clara sat down on the floor. Sally sat opposite her. She had no idea what to say. Even when dressing down, Clara was gorgeous. In every sense of the word. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"What? No, I-um.." Sally started. She felt petrified. "-just um, do you have any card games? Or movies or shows or something?"  
"I get enough of those from Hallie. She loves to watch telly. Let's just talk, eh?" Clara suggested. So that's what they did. They talked about family and friends, favorite books and movies and shows, where they grew up, what they wanted to do after university, every subject you could think off. The time just flew by as Sally laid her life out for Clara as she did the same for her. They talked as if they had known each other since they were little. Clara knew how to make Sally laugh like it was second nature. There wasn't really a word for it. They just clicked together. Sally was only worried that they clicked as friends. Which she was fine with, but she wished they could be more. Exactly what, she didn't know yet, but something more than just friends. Friends were a dime a dozen. Clara was...something else. Sally would phase out as Clara talked, her mind going blank just listening to her voice. It took a while for Clara to zap her out of her trance.  
"So, do you have someone special?" Clara asked. Sally looked at her strangely. "You know, boyfriend. Girlfriend?"  
"Oh, um- no." Sally admitted. The addition of the girlfriend caught her off guard.  
"Shame, you're very pretty." Clara said. Sally's mouth suddenly turned dry.  
"You think so?" Sally asked, trying desperately not to blush.  
"Definitely." Clara replied. She leaned in a little closer to Sally. Sally couldn't help but glance at her lips and wonder what they would feel like on hers. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"I think-" Sally started. She had no idea what she was doing. She was just following her instincts. "-I think you're gorgeous. I think you're the sun and the moon. The day and the night. I think you're everything."  
"Now whose the poetry expert?" Clara said. Both of them laughed at Clara's quip. Clara was leaning evermore, and Sally was growing even more nervous. "Have you ever kissed a girl, Sally?"  
"No." answered Sally. She was barely thinking now. Clara leaned in, her eyes closing. Sally's eyes copied hers. Clara went blurry as she grew even closer. Sally's eyes closed, and she could see nothing but black. Then, she felt warm, wet lips meet hers. Clara's lips felt greater than Sally ever imagined. Clara gave her another kiss, but this time, Sally returned the favour. She leaned forward, trying to find Clara's lips in the dark, and met them. Their mouths locked, and Clara extended her tongue. It was long and wet, and when it entered Sally's mouth, it felt right. Their tongues locked in each others mouths. Not fighting, but dancing playfully. Suddenly, the kiss became more passionate. The dancing of the tongues became more vigorous and wild. Sally felt Clara's loving arms pull her in. All of a sudden, Sally couldn't kiss her anymore. Like she'd suffocate, or some mysterious force had pulled on a leash, pulling her away. Clara struggled to keep the kiss going, but Sally broke it. She breathed heavily, and her shoulders were heavy with guilt. She liked Clara, a lot, but like this? Her parents had gone on and on about this sort of stuff. Sally had always thought it unnatural, but now it felt...different. Sally's mind was at war with itself. Should I? Should I not?  
"Is something wrong, Sally?" Clara asked.  
"I shouldn't be doing this." Sally said back quickly. The more Clara talked, the more Sally fell in love with her. Their eyes still closed, Sally felt Clara's hand reach for hers. She guided it under her top and led it up: right to her breast. It felt firm and round. Clara pressed Sally's hand onto it, warming her still slightly cold hands. And it felt exciting. To feel another girls boobs. Sally felt something downstairs. A sort of hunger.  
"Does it feel good when you touch me here?" Clara asked. Sally couldn't answer. Her body and instinct were telling her to say yes, but her mind was defiant. This was wrong, it had to be. Then why did feel so right? Clara continued to guide Sally's hand, caressing her breast and increasing her excitement. Clara then guided Sally's hand down. From under her top to under her trousers, Clara led her to under her pants, and Sally gasped. She had never felt another vagina before. Even her own, she tried her best to avoid. She tried to remove her hand, but she didn't want to. It felt fantastic, like her hand was meant to be there. "Or here?"  
"Stop it, Clara." Sally said. She quickly removed her hand and leaned back, away from Clara. She kept her eyes closed, not bearing to look at Clara. She felt Clara's hands again. One held her back, the other rested on the back of her head. Sally finally open their eyes and Clara was looking right at her.  
"Don't you love me?" she asked. Sally could feel tears building in her eyes.   
"Yes." she admitted. She couldn't keep it in any longer. Clara kissed her again, and Sally quickly deepened it, pulling Clara in, wanting to feel every ounce of love Clara could give her. Clara moved in closer and kissed her on her neck.  
"Follow me." Clara said. She pulled Sally's hand and guided her to her bed. It was a single, but that didn't matter for Sally. Clara kissed her again, and this time, Sally's hands started getting curious. She reached the bottom of Clara's top of pulled it up. Clara raised her arms to help her remove it. She wasn't wearing a bra. Sally starred at her boobs for longer than she intended before Clara kissed her again. Clara picked Sally up and put her onto the bed. She climbed on top and Sally's entire body relaxed as Clara planted more kisses on her sensitive neck. Clara removed Sally's top, leaving a purple bra which Clara reached under. Sally grinned as she felt another pair of hands caress and massage her boobs. But Clara didn't finish there. She moved her hands down and unzipped Sally's flyer, removing her trousers. Then went the purple knickers. What was she doing? Sally closed her eyes in anticipation as Clara kissed up her thighs and started to eat her out. Sally had to hide a moan. Of all the new experiences she felt tonight, this felt the best. Sally masturbated very rarely, mostly because there was always too many people around, so she usually had a lot of sexual energy built up. She soon started moaning as Clara released all of that energy effortlessly. When she started moaning, Clara went faster, and Sally started screaming. She had never felt anything remotely close to this. She felt an orgasm building.  
"Clara I'm- I'm- OH MY GOD!!" Sally pleaded. She screamed loudly as Clara became the first person in the world to make Sally orgasm. Sally slowly caught her breath back while Clara crawled up to lie by her. "Wow. That was- um. Wow."  
"Glad you enjoyed it." Clara replied. "Well, my roommates will undoubtedly be out all night. Would you like to stay a little while longer?"  
"I'd like that." Sally replied. She leaned up to kiss Clara again. She would never, ever, forget tonight.


	3. The Staircase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Clara discuss what they should tell their friends and family about them.

It had been only a week since Clara had taken Sally's virginity. But they had never had sex since. They had never even kissed or touched each other in that way. As far the university was concerned, they were best friends, but that was it. And Sally had no idea how to feel about that. She wanted to scream from the rooftops that she was in love, but she knew how unaccepting people could be. Even tonight, when Clara had taken her to a party that thought was still on her mind. Clara was introducing her to several people, yet Sally barely acknowledged them. She was more concerned about her family at home. She was going to call them this weekend, so she could catch up on what they had been doing, and vice versa. But she didn't know if she would tell them about Clara. And there was something else. From what her roommates had said, Clara had been around. Almost everyone in uni said they'd love a piece of her, and half of them brag about how they have had a piece of her. And yet Clara didn't seem to acknowledge any of them anymore. From what Kevin had said, Clara would shag a guy's brains out and then that was that. Was Clara going to do that to her? The music, loud and bombastic, was hardly there anymore. Sally was lost in her thoughts, her worries, her anxieties. All sorts of heartbreaking scenarios flooded through her. The worst involved her walking in on Clara sucking some guy off like she was eating a sandwich for lunch. Finally, Clara finally snapped her out of her trance.  
"Hey, Sally, is everything OK?" a vague voice asked. It was Clara. Sally couldn't answer. Her mind hardly working, she walked out of the party. She found herself in an empty staircase. All the way, unheard by Sally, were Clara's footsteps and voice trying to get her attention. Sally stopped near the bottom of the stairs and looked out the window. Clara stood on the stairs. "Sally, something's wrong. Tell me."  
"Am I going to be like them?" Sally asked bluntly. She couldn't bring herself to turn around, to look Clara in the eyes.  
"Like who?" Clara replied.  
"Jake, or Owen, or Ben, or Luke. All those guys you shag and then never speak to." Sally shouted. Tears were forming, and she was fighting them with every once of strength she had. Clara walked up by her, but made no noise. Sally felt her hand guide hers to Clara's face. Then, strangely, down slightly, to her chest. Sally turned and saw that Clara had unbuttoned her top. It was only now that Sally realized she had never seen Clara's breasts before. They were magnificent. Clara rested her hand on her left breast. They felt wonderful.  
"Take a good look, you've seen more than Jake has ever seen. Or Owen, or Ben, or Luke, or anyone else. No one else has seen me like this, I swear." Clara said. Sally was crying by now, but not for sadness. "I have shagged my fair share of men. And a few girls, I admit, but- None of them make me feel as good as you do." She leaned in and kissed Sally desperately, as if this kiss would save her live. Sally wiped the tears from her eyes as she kissed her back. Clara pulled them against the wall. Her hands guided Sally's again, this time to her nether regions. Right under her pants. Her warmth caught Sally off guard, and she stopped the kiss. "I want you to take me, Sally. To make sweet love to me. To make me scream your name."  
"Clara, I-" Sally started. Then, she removed her hand. She stood a while to regain her breath. "I need to speak to you about something important. In private." Clara buttoned up her top and led Sally back to her room. It was still all hers. Clara's roommates spent more time in other people's bedrooms than in their own. "My parents, they uh, they're calling me this weekend, and I have no idea if I should tell them about you." she finally admitted. There was a moment of silence, a moment where Sally thought that maybe Clara didn't have the answer. Then, Clara hugged her. A moment of pure embrace. Sally returned the hug.  
"I can't pretend to know what's best for you, but keeping it a secret for as long as it did tore me in half. And that was only a couple of weeks. Tell them, or don't tell them, I'll be right here." Clara whispered. Sally held onto her for a while longer. She needed this. She smelt Clara's perfume and gave into her instincts. She gave Clara a single kiss, and that was all it took. One little peck on the neck, and Sally found herself eating Clara's pussy ferociously. Clara's moans and screams filled the room, and Sally held onto her tightly the entire time. Then Clara moved her off the sofa and onto the floor. Her tongue was as skilled as ever, effortlessly making Sally's entire body fill up with pleasure. Even then, they were not satisfied, as they moved to share the bed yet again. This time, Clara grinded herself against Sally. They never stopped kissing, and they never stopped writhing about, switching positions and taking up every inch of the bed. As if their pleasure was so powerful, they needed to keep moving. Finally, after all of their energy had been wasted, and both Sally and Clara had came multiple times, they moved to the shower. With all of their sexual tension relieved, they took the moment to merely kiss and feel each other. To comfort each other.  
"Thank you, Clara." Sally said, rubbing her hair out from in front of her eyes. "For being here for me."  
"Whatever you need, Sally." Clara replied. They shared one more kiss and Sally made up her mind. No more hiding.


End file.
